Azael
Azael war einer der vier Prinzen der Hölle, Diener Luzifers und der Hauptfeind der Winchesters in der 1. und 2. Staffel. Er ist der Dämon, der Mary Winchester umgebracht hat, weshalb sich die Winchesters über zwei Dekaden lang auf der Jagd nach ihm befanden. Zudem war er der tyrannische Anführer der Hölle und versuchte Lilith mit allen Mitteln aus der Hölle zu befreien, um mit ihrer Hilfe Luzifer aus dessen Käfig zu befreien. Mit der Auswahl seiner besonderen Kinder und der späteren Schlacht zwischen diesen, hatte er die Absicht, Luzifers wahre Hülle zu finden. Frühe Geschichte thumb|225px|Azael's gelbe Augen Azaels richtiger Name wird erst sehr spät, in der Episode Sin City, durch den Dämon Casey enthüllt. Davor gab man ihm verschiedene Namen, wie z.B. "Der Dämon", "Der gelbäugige Dämon" oder "Gelbäugiger". Azael ist ein Diener Luzifers. Er wurde als erste Generation der Dämonen nach Lilith von Luzifer persönlich erschaffen. Anders als seine Geschwister, Dagon, Ramiel und Asmodeus, blieb er nach der Gefangennahme Luzifers in der Hölle. Bei mindestens einer Gelegenheit hat Azael seinen "Vater" erwähnt; ein Hinweis auf die Erschaffung der Dämonen durch Luzifer. Azael war, während Luzifers Gefangenschaft, der König der Hölle. Allerdings wurde der Begriff nie verwendet um ihn zu beschreiben. Der Dämon Casey hat ihn als einen Tyrannen beschrieben, der alles dafür tut, die Dämonen zusammen zu halten. Die einzige Schusswaffe, die die Macht hat, Azael zu töten, ist der Colt. Azael hat 2 Kinder: Meg und Tom . thumb|left|225px|Azael stirbt durch den ColtAzael war in dem Plan involviert, Luzifer aus dessen Käfig zu befreien. Auf Luzifers Anweisungen hin erschuf er die besonderen Kinder. Er begegnete während dieser Mission Mary Campbell. Nach dem Töten ihrer Eltern und ihres Verlobten, John Winchester, schloss Azael mit Mary einen Deal. Der Deal sah so aus: Azael darf in 10 Jahren in Marys Wohnung gehen und ihrem zweitgeborenen Kind Dämonenblut in den Mund träufeln. Dafür belebt er John Winchester wieder. In der Nacht, in der Azael ihren Sohn Sam besucht, tötet Azael sie jedoch, da Mary ihr Wort nicht gehalten hatte, ihn dabei nicht zu stören. Sie verbrannte an der Decke. Dean musste Sam aus dem Feuer retten. Das brachte John Winchester dazu, ein Jäger zu werden und Azael für den Rest seines Lebens zu jagen. Dieses Ereignis hat die Kindheit und das Leben von Sam und Dean für immer verändert. Geschichte Staffel 1 Bis zur Episode Teufelsfalle sieht man nur seine Silhouette, oder wie Meg mit ihm kommuniziert. In dieser Folge jedoch ergreift er Besitz von John Winchester. Obwohl John Sam mehrfach anfleht ihn zu erschießen, damit die Jagd nach Azael beendet wird, bringt Sam es nicht fertig seinen eigenen Vater zu töten, woraufhin Azael flieht. Staffel 2 Azael wird von John Winchester beschworen, da dieser seinen Sohn Dean vor dem Tod bewahren möchte. Azael macht einen Deal mit John - Deans Leben und der Colt für Johns Seele. John willigt ein und stirbt kurz darauf, während Dean aus dem Koma erwacht. thumb|left|164pxAzael erscheint den besonderen Kindern in ihren Träumen und berichtet ihnen von seinem Plan. Als nur thumb|164pxnoch Jake übrig ist, schickt er ihn zum Teufelstor, um es für ihn zu öffnen. Nachdem das Teufelstor offen und dadurch die gigantische Teufelsfalle zerstört ist, erscheint Azael. Er kann von dem aus der Hölle entflohenen John lange genug abgelenkt werden, damit er schließlich von Dean mit dem Colt getötet wird. Staffel 4 Castiel schickt Dean ins Jahr 1973, um Azaels Pläne besser verstehen zu können. Marys Freundin wird von dem gelbäugigen Dämon bearbeitet. Er bietet dem Mädchen gerade einen Deal an, als Samuel dazwischen platzt. Der Jäger wird jedoch von dem Dämon überwältigt und auch Mary, die dazukommt, ergeht es nicht besser. Der gelbäugige Dämon bekundet sein Interesse an Mary, als Dean mit dem Colt auftaucht. Bevor er jedoch schießen kann, zieht sich sein Widersacher zurück. Dean misstraut seinem Großvater, der den Colt haben möchte, was sich als richtig herausstellt, denn sein Großvater ist vom gelbäugigen Dämon besessen. Die beiden unterhalten sich über die Kinder, die der Dämon für seine Zwecke missbrauchen will. Er erzählt Dean, dass sein "Endspiel" bei Weitem größer sei, als nur die Leitung einer dämonischen Armee. Dean versichert dem Dämon, dass er ihn töten werde, woraufhin der Dämon ein Messer nimmt und Samuels Körper damit tötet. Danach bricht er Deans Großmutter das Genick und verschwindet. thumb|leftIn der Zwischenzeit will Mary mit John verschwinden, aber die beiden werden von dem besessenen Samuel unterbrochen. Er zerrt Mary aus dem Wagen und als John dazwischengehen will, wird er von dem Dämon getötet. Dieser bietet Mary einen Deal an: Er schenkt John das Leben und dafür verschafft sie ihm Gewähr. Er erklärt Mary zwar nicht, wobei sie ihn gewähren lassen soll, versichert ihr aber, dass, solange er nicht gestört werden sollte, nichts passiere. Als Dean dazukommt, wird der Pakt zwischen dem Dämon und seiner Mutter gerade mit einem Kuss besiegelt. Danach erscheint Azael nur noch in Halluzinationen bei Sam, Dean und Mary und in Rückblenden. Herrschaft über die Hölle Azael übernahm die volle Kontrolle über die Hölle, allerdings ist unklar, wie es dazu kam. Er wollte Luzifer aus seinem Käfig befreien, schloss einen Deal mit Mary, vergiftete Sam mit Dämonenblut, war auf der Suche nach besonderen Kindern und schloss einen Deal mit John. Dann brachte er Sam zu einer Geisterstadt und wurde von Dean mit dem Colt vernichtet. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Eine Woche vor einem Angriff Azaels verursacht er ungewollt viele Rindertodesfälle, elektrische Stürme und Temperaturschwankungen. Seine Anwesenheit hält Uhren an und lässt elektrische Gegenstände verrückt spielen. *'Regeneration' *'Besessenheit' *'Pyrokinese' *'Telekinese' *'Biokinese' *'Präkognition' *'Superstärke' *'Unsterblichkeit' *'Unverwundbarkeit' *'Teleportation' *'Immunität' *'Wettermanipulation' *'Superschnelligkeit' *'Astrale Wahrnehmung' *'Thermokinese' *'Terrakinese' *'Magie' *'Traumkontrolle' *'Unzerstörbarkeit' *'Heilung' *'Supersinne' *'Fliegen' - Dämonen können in ihrer Rauchform fliegen. Schwächen *'Der Colt' - Ist laut seiner eigenen Aussage aus der Folge Der Sturm bricht los (2) die einzige Waffe im ganzen weiten Universum mit der man ihn erschiessen kann. *'Eisen' *'Erzengel' - Luzifer jagte im Furcht ein. Gabriel verbrannte seinen Bruder Asmodeus . *'Nephilim' - Jack verbrannte seine Schwester Dagon. *'Teufelsfalle' *'Die Lanze des Michael' - Konnte seinen Bruder Ramiel vernichten. Menschliche Hüllen Azael hat im Laufe der Serie mehrere Hüllen. Seine "Haupthülle" ist jedoch der Hausmeister. Hier ist eine Liste all seiner Hüllen: *''thumb|Der Priester als HülleJohn Winchester *Sensenmann Tessa *Hausmeister *Samuel Campbell *Priester in dem St. Marien-Kloster Besondere Kinder Auf Anweisung Luzifes hat Azael eine Gruppe von Kindern bzw. Babys ausgewählt, eine Dämonenarmee zu führen und Luzifer zu befreien. : '''Azael:' "Ich habe Pläne mit dir, Sammy. Pläne für dich und alle anderen besonderen Kinder wie du..." Besondere Kinder: *Andrew "Andy" Gallagher *Ansem "Webber" Weems *Ava Wilson *Jake Talley *Lily *Max Miller *Rosie Holt *Sam Winchester *Scott Carey Auftritte *Staffel 1 **''Die Frau in Weiß'' (Silhouette) **''Vogelscheuche'' (nicht gesehen, Kommunikation mit Meg) **''Albtraum'' (nur erwähnt) **''Tödliche Schatten'' (nicht gesehen, Kommunikation mit Meg) **''Der Wunder-Colt'' (nur erwähnt) **''Die Erlösung'' (Silhouette) **''Teufelsfalle'' *Staffel 2 **''Während ich starb...'' **''Alle lieben Clowns'' (nur erwähnt) **''Spiel nicht mit toten Dingen'' (Referenz) **''Simon hat gesagt...'' (nur erwähnt) **''Croatoan'' (nicht gesehen, Kommunikation mit Duane Tanner) **''Gejagt'' (Referenz) **''Unter einem schlechten Stern'' (Referenz) **''Der Sturm bricht los (1)'' **''Der Sturm bricht los (2)'' *Staffel 3 **''Den Kindern geht es gut'' (nur erwähnt) **''Sin City'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 4 **''Am Anfang war...'' **''Gelbfieber'' (Halluzination) **''Der große Kürbis, Sam Winchester'' (nur erwähnt) **''Wenn der Damm bricht'' (Halluzination) **''Luzifer erhebt sich'' *Staffel 5 **''Sonnenfinsternis'' (als Illusion von Mary) **''Der Teufel steckt im Detail'' (nur erwähnt) **''Schwanenlied'' (Rückblende) *Staffel 6 **''Normalität als Exil'' (Halluzination) **''Der Mann, der zuviel wusste'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 7 **''Erzengel'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 8 **''Ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels'' (nur erwähnt) **''Auf Wiedersehen, Fremder'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 9 **''König der Verdammten'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 10 **''Fan Fiction'' (Referenz) *Staffel 12 **''Mamma Mia'' (nur erwähnt) **''12 Uhr Mittags'' (nur erwähnt, Rückblende) **''Wer ist Mary?'' (nur erwähnt) **''Was uns ausmacht'' (nur erwähnt) **''Das Ende ist der Anfang ist das Ende'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 13 **''Gute Vorsätze'' (Referenz) *Staffel 14 **''Familientreffen'' (nur erwähnt) *Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting (nicht Kanon; nur erwähnt) Auszeichnung Azael außerhalb von Supernatural Asasel (hebräisch, auch Azazel, Azaël, Asael) ist ursprünglich der Name eines Wüstendämons, dem beim jüdischen Sühnenfest, mittels des sprichwörtlichen Sündenbocks, die Sünden des Volkes Israel aufgeladen wurden. Galerie Azazel.gif|Azael mit Gelben Augen AzazelDean.jpg|Azael erscheint Dean als Halluzination|link=Normalität als Exil azaz4.jpg|Johns Besessenheit von Azael azaz5.jpg|Tessas Besessenheit von Azael azaz3.jpg|Azael gibt Jake den Colt en: Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 01 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 02 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 04 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 06 Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 4 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Dämon Kategorie:Prinzen der Hölle Kategorie:Hölle Kategorie:Herrscher der Hölle Kategorie:Vernichtet Kategorie:Höhere Dämonen Kategorie:Hochrangige Dämonen